Trying To Be Sexy
by phoenix545
Summary: Rei tries to be sexy during his first time having sex with Nagisa.


**Warnings: ReixNagsia. **

**If you do not like any of these please do not read. **

**Thank you and enjoy! **

Both boys were on the bed kissing passionately. Rei and Nagisa have been wanting to go a little further with their relationship and it seemed like today was the night. The two boys kissed for a long period with toughs in each others mouths. Rei pulled back a little to bite the others lip, but apparently a little too hard.

"Ouch!" Nagsia pulled away and cover his mouth with his hands.

Rei panicked instantly.

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry! That was suppose to be sexy! Is your lip okay?" the blue haired male had been reading up on the internet about how to be sexy just in case it would be that night.

The blonde smiled and moved his hands away from his mouth "yeah! Its fine!" little did he know there tiny bits of blood coming from his lip.

"Oh my God! Nagsia! Your bleeding!" now that the blonde thought about it he could taste blood inside his mouth.

"Its fine Rei-chan!"

"No it isn't!"

"Well what are you going to do about it? Put a band-aid on it?"

"Well, yes."

"On my lip?"

"Yes."

"Rei-chan that would look wired!"

"Yes but-!" he was cut off by Nagisa pulling him in for a kiss. Rei could taste the blood that was leaking from the inside of others lips.

Rei released the kiss and licked the others neck which made the blonde moan when he bit down lightly that it probably wouldn't leave a mark.

"I'm gonna wreck you." the boy with the glasses whispered in the one blow hims ear. Instead of Nagisa acting like Rei had hoed he laughed.

"Wow Rei-chan!" Nagisa laughed.

"T-that was suppose to be sexy." he whispered pushing up his glasses.

After the awkward moment both stripped them selves and Rei blushed seeing Nagisa all naked with a red blush across his face. It made Rwi blush even redder. One problem, Rei was quit small. Of course not too small, just not as big as, maybe Makoto, or Rin, but his ego told him to lie about it. That's the problem with Rei's ego, it talks to him.

'Just lie.' the little voice in the back of his head told him which he was pretty sure was his ego.

'No, I can't lie about something like that.' he told the voice.

'Yes you can. Of course you can. Come on Ryugazaki.'

'No...I can't.'

'Yes you can Ryugazaki. You da man.'

'Well if you put it like that then-!"

"Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked worriedly seeing how Rei was just sitting there with his eyes closed hold his hands near his belt smirking to himself for at least a minute.

The blue haired man blinked a few times snapping back into reality "a-ah! Right!" could he mess this night up even more? Stupid ego. He should really get the whole ego talking to him thing checked out.

Rei sat on the side of the bed taking off his pants so Nagisa couldn't see his thing yet and pulled out a condom from the nightstand, but dropped it and couldn't see it in the dark, so he started feeling around for it on the floor.

"Rei-chan, you okay?"

"Y-yeah! I-I just don't know if this condom is going to fit!" was he really going for this?

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I got the biggest one they had, but I'm still not sure if its going to fit." was he really doing this?

"Hmm." Nagisa hummed in lust.

When Rei finally found the condom and slipped it on with a sigh then turned back the the blonde and pinned him down on the bed just making eye contact. The blue haired male took of his glasses and his sight became blurry, but he knew it was sexy, and he was right. Nagisa blushed because Rei, without his glasses was...really hot and sexy.

"Turn around." Rei demanded and Nagisa obeyed.

The blonde got on all fours "please Rei-chan." he cried lustfully.

Rei squinted his eyes trying to see Nagisa's entrance and after he couldn't find it he told himself to just wing it. He grabbed the others hips and thrust forward but didn't get it in the entrance. He tried again but still didn't get it.

"R-Rei-chan?"

"Um..." the blue haired male couldn't see and he wasn't about to say that so he tried one more time and when he didn't get it Nagisa did it.

"Ahh! I don't want your finger! I want your dick! Please Rei-chan! Please give it too me." Rei blushed the brightest red he thinks he's ever blushed in embarrassment in his life. Really was he that small?

"I-I am in." he whispered.

"Oh. Your not that big. Well, not as big as Makoto." the blonde sighed.

"W-wait, you've had sex with Makoto?"

"No! I've seen him change in the locker room! You are my first." that made Rei feel a tiny bit better "so, was lying about your dick size suppose to be sexy to?"

"K-kinda." stupid ego.

When Nagisa felt conferrable enough he began thrusting slowly and then increased. Soon, both came and kissed each other goodnight as they didn't have sex for long because they had school tomorrow.

The next morning both walked to school together and Nagisa had a band-aid on his lip since Rei forced him too. Makoto was the first one to notice.

"Humm, Nagisa, why do you have a band-aid on your lip?"

"Hum," the blonde looked over at Rei in panic "I ah cut myself!"

"Ouch that must have hurt."

"Yeah, it kind of did." Nagisa smiled at the memory with Rei freaking out.

"Well see you guys at pratice." the giant smiled walking into the school.

As Rei and Nagisa were walking in the blue haired male heard a voice inside his head.

'You see? You da man.' the voice said.

'Yeah, I am." Rei smiled to himself.

**Okay XD so I got this idea when I was watching this video with Naruto. Its called "Naruto Comedy 2" its really funny check it out, and there was this joke about how his ego talked to him and stuff which made me think of Rei for some odd reason. So, I ended up here. The comedian is Adam Ferrara, he's really funny too. **

**Yeah, I know I suck at writing Yaoi. **

**Thank you all for reading! **


End file.
